


love bites

by lukegodbaby



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Love Bites, Other, Reader-Insert, ambiguously gendered reader, hickeyyyyyyyyyyyyyys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukegodbaby/pseuds/lukegodbaby
Summary: headcanons about the boys and hickeys





	love bites

Vic was more okay with it than the others — this _affection being seen_ thing. It didn’t matter to him if anyone saw the marks you left on him — and you left them _everywhere_.

 

Your favorite spot for him, though, was right under his ear, less than an inch away from his hair line. You’d leave hickeys there so often that they never really faded. It looked like a constant bruise, and in a way, it was. You were bruising him with how you cared, how you couldn’t get enough of him.

 

He understood, and left them on you just as often.

 

With Henry, it was harder. He couldn’t let the world know that he cared — not about you, not about anything.

 

So you’d leave one or two on his chest every time you were alone together. You knew he didn’t go shirtless often enough for anyone to see the evidence of you, so it worked.

 

For you, his favorite spot was the collarbone. He’d leave a line of love bites there from time to time, and as you dressed, you’d see them, and you’d smile.

 

Belch didn’t like hickeys, but he liked you. And that was enough for him to let you make them.

 

You always changed it up with him, but your latest favorite was right at the juncture of his neck and shoulder — high enough that his shirt would hide it, but also high enough that if you wanted, you could reach over, pull at the neck of his shirt, and see yourself on him.

 

Patrick — well. He didn’t see it as affection. He saw it as ownership, and as a necessary one, at that.

 

He would leave scorching bites anywhere he could, just as long as they were visible. After he was done, you knew that you’d have to dress accordingly, so the whole world could see that he had been there — that he had been with you.

 

You would leave your mark on his shoulder, always his shoulder. It was more bone than flesh, and he always hissed when your mouth found it.

 

And that was enough. It was more than enough.

 

Your boys were yours, and you let the world know it, no matter how quiet the cry.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr at god--baby.tumblr.com


End file.
